This invention relates to an improved school bus door operator for a school bus, or other public transportation vehicle or bus. The improved school bus door operator of this invention consists of a linear arm movement actuated school bus door operator with a handle for operation by the driver and the linkage tying the operator to the school bus door. The linear actuated school bus door operator allows the driver of the school bus to open and close the school bus door with a back and forth short-stroke linear movement of the handle. This should reduce repetitive stress injuries which school bus drivers have occasioned.